


The Months I Missed You

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern!Kabby Break Up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Marcus were getting ready for the next big steps in their life, and then it all went terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Abby**

Abby's fingers lightly stroked the face in the photograph she was holding in her hands. The face that belonged to a man that has probably forgotten about her by now.

The man in the photograph had dark brown hair, as well as a pair of beautiful brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a logo of some band on it and a pair of simple black jeans. That mans name is Marcus Kane.

Next to Marcus Kane in the photo was a woman. She had long wavy light-brown hair, big brown eyes, and she was wearing a leather jacket that looked much too big on her to be hers.

Marcus Kane's lips were pressed against the woman's flushed cheeks, while the woman looked like she had been laughing when that photo had been taken. She had. She had been so happy. They both had.

Abby continued to stroke the photo of her and Marcus Kane from ten years ago while tears fell from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. She opened the small draw in front of her and placed the photo inside, then shut the draw carefully.

Abby stared at the draw for a few more seconds then she walked back to her kingsized bed and climbed in. She pulled the silky purple covers over her and leaned her head against the soft headboard finally letting out loud sobs. Her body shook as she cried and wrapped her arms around her legs under the covers, pulling them in. The tears were rushing down now and her sobs got louder.

After what felt like hours, but had only been ten minutes, Abby had stopped crying and was just staring at nothing in front of her. She was glad no one else was here to see the state she was in. Her hair was all over the place, getting knotty, and she was in her pyjamas. Her eyes were red and sore from crying and there was dark circles underneath from the lack of sleep.

Abby had remembered that day the photo had been taken. She and Marcus had been surprised with tickets from their friend Thelonious to go see a band they all loved, and she had been wearing Marcus' favourite leather jacket, just because she liked wearing it, along with many of his other clothing.

Callie, another friend of theirs who came with them and was into photography, had taken the photo with her new camera of the intimate moment they were having when they weren't looking. It had been such good timing and she had printed out two copies of it for both of them so they could have one each. Abby had hid all of the photos of both of them and of him when they broke up, in a box, but couldn't bring herself to hide that one. She had ended up looking at that photo for a couple of minutes during the day, which was probably not a good idea, yet she couldn't help herself.

Four months ago, it had all been so much different to where she was now. She and Marcus were going to get married and even try for a baby together. It had all gone so wrong after one night out.

***************************************

_Abby looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress, that hugged her petite figure, along with a pair of black heels that may leave her feet aching in the morning. Her hair was down in curls, her make up not so heavy. And yet she was frowning at her reflection. A pair of warm hands wrapping round her waist, brought her back to her surroundings, and she sighed as light kisses were placed below her ear._

_"You look absolutely breath taking, Abby," Marcus whispered into her ear, making her shiver._

_She leaned back into his chest and felt his touch on her waist bring her into him closer._

_"You still want to tell them tonight?" Marcus asked her quietly, enjoying the position they were in right now._

_Abby nodded. "Might as well. We've been trying, and I think it will be fun to watch Callie spill her drink down herself when she finds out she could be any aunty," Abby said, grinning at the mental image._

_This type of news would make her friend excited. She had been joking about how stubborn her and Marcus' kids would be if they ever had any and how she'd be the cool aunt.  Marcus chuckled quietly._

_"I'd hate to interrupt, but don't we have some good old catching up to do?"_

_Abby and Marcus turned their heads round to the owner of the voice. Thelonious was stood there, looking at them with his arms folded. Abby and Marcus grinned at their friend and let go of each other. They followed behind their friend to his kitchen, where Callie and Dianna were waiting._

_After fifteen minutes of discussing about the old days, they went round asking everyone how things were going while drinking either a whiskey or wine, and then it was Abby and Marcus' turn._

_"You guys must be getting excited now, I mean, it's only less than two months until you two tie the knot," Callie said, grinning at her two friends._

_Abby and Marcus smiled at each other. They were sat on stools, close to each other. Marcus' hand was resting on Abby's waist while the other held a glass of whiskey._

_"Everything is almost sorted out, and it's not been as stressful as we thought it would be," Abby said, smiling._

_"We also have some news we'd like to share with you guys," Marcus said, looking at Abby, his eyes shining._

_Abby took a deep breath, preparing herself before she told them their news. "Marcus and I have been trying for a baby."_

_As expected, Callie nearly spilled her drink as well as nearly falling off her stool, and was squealing with excitement. Abby and Marcus grinned at her reaction, and as Thelonious stopped her from falling._

_"That's wonderful news!"He said loudly, a bit drunk already. "I wondered why you weren't drinking, Abby."_

_He got off his stool to go hug Abby and Marcus, who were beaming at the excitement of their friends. Dianna, who hadn't said anything yet, and had been calm and not showing any excitement, finally spoke._

_"How's Clarke taking this?," she asked Abby._

_Abby looked at her and had to force the polite smile on her face._

_"She's so happy for us," she said, not having to force the smile any longer as she remembered her daughters reaction._

_Clarke had hugged and congratulated them both. Abby had been a little worried at first. When she and Marcus started dating, back when Clarke was ten, Clarke had been very difficult with Marcus and gave him lots of angry looks whenever he came round. That had lasted about three months, then Clarke had started to open up to him. As the years went on, he had always looked out for Clarke, and supported her passion to become an artist, buying her an art set, which had made Clarke very emotional and she had given him a big hug. He'd been so good with her. She knew he would be a great dad._

_"How long have you been trying?" Abby's eyes widened at Dianna's next question. What is this, twenty questions?, she thought, feeling like she was being interrogated._

_"Three weeks," Abby muttered, struggling to keep up her polite smile as Dianna eyed her like a hawk would eye its prey. "Hmm..." was Dianna's reply. Abby eyed her, not bothering to force the smile any longer. Trust Dianna to ruin the mood._

_"What is it, Dianna?" Abby blurted out, feeling Marcus' fingers rub the side of her waist, trying to calm her down._

_"Oh, nothing..." she said._

_Abby let out a frustrated sigh, because this was SO Dianna. It was how she played. She was going to get around to saying it._

_"Just spit it out, you're going to anyway," Abby said, feeling her happy mood go away._

_Dianna stared her down for a few more seconds, before finally opening her mouth._

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?, I mean, you're not 25 any more Abs. Why not just wait until Clarke has kids? You'd make a great grandma?" She said, not seeming aware of how insensitive she was being, or aware of the glares Callie and Thelonious were giving her. She was however, focused on Abby, that she had to notice how furious she looked._

_Abby was clutching onto the stool, her nails digging into it. Abby looked at Marcus, who was wearing his poker face, not at all phased by what Dianna was saying. Wasn't he angry about this too?_

_"What I mean is, why not just settle down with what you have?, I mean you won't have the energy Abs, we all lose that at our age," she chuckled, taking another sip of her wine, before carrying on. You said yourself, it's been three weeks, and nothing..."_

_Abby jumped off of her stool and stormed up in front of Dianna._

_"Yes. It's been three weeks! We've been trying and last time I checked you're not the expert here. It is possible, Dianna!" Abby snapped, feeling her face heat up as she let out all the rage that had built up as Dianna had gone on with herself. She could feel Marcus pulling at her hand, but she shrugged, and continued, while Dianna was looking at her, wearing her own poker face. "Do you ever hear yourself when you come out with crap like that?!" Abby's voice was getting louder and louder, and Dianna sitting there looking relaxed, only made her angrier. "What part of your brains says that it's ok to say things like that? You don't get a say on whether Marcus and I can have kids or not. It's NONE of YOUR business. We were both excited to let you all know, because you're our friends. Yet all you've done is be rude and so insensitive about it!"_

_"Abby, let's just sit back down ok, I'm sure she wasn't trying to-" she heard Marcus say quietly behind her, and she turned round quickly to him._

_"That's all you can say? Aren't you angry about this? She's sat here mouthing off about reasons why we shouldn't start a family, and y-you're not mad?" Abby could feel the tears falling down her face now, and she felt even more angry that she couldn't hold it together._

_"Marcus doesn't take things to heart like you do, Abby," she heard Dianna's slurred word behind her. Abby spun round towards Dianna, glaring at her. "I hope you enjoy your lonely sad life, Dianna. With how you treat people, no ones going to want to be around you," Abby said, and turned round, but was stopped by Dianna's words that came next._

_"Hmm, but once upon a time, Marcus loved being around me. In fact, he was over me." That hit another nerve in Abby, but instead, she walked out the kitchen, all the way to the front door, Marcus catching up with her._

 

_Abby opened the door to her house, not looking back at Marcus. She hadn't said a word as she had drove them home._

_"Abby," Marcus started, but she didn't let him finish._

_"Why, Marcus?!" She yelled, facing him, her eyes were filled with tears again. "Why did you just sit there while she came out with all of that?!"_

_"You know what Dianna's like, Abby. It's best to not let her know she's getting to you," Marcus said, calmly._

_"She was sat there talking about us not being able to possibly have kids, and you expect me to just SIT THERE and be ok with that?!"_

_"Abby, I work with her, she's my boss!" he snapped._

_"AND IM YOUR FIANCÉ!" she screamed._

_"I would of been fired, Abby!" he hissed, losing his patience._

_Abby laughed darkly._

_"With your history, I doubt it!" She said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she already had it in her head to give you the job! She was probably just making you do the interview for kicks! She probably hoped you'd jump her bones again with all the time you'd spend together!" She snarled._

_Marcus looked at her, not believing what she had just said._

_"You know I wouldn't!" He shouted._

_"IT HAPPENED BEFORE, IT COULD EASILY HAPPEN AGAIN!" Abby screamed. Her face was red and it was wet from the tears._

_"DAMN IT, ABBY ,THAT WAS YEARS BEFORE I STARTED DATING YOU, AND IT WAS JUST MESSING AROUND. AND YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT TO YOU?!" He screamed back._

_His hands were pulling at his hair, while he moved around the room like a caged animal._

_"I USE TO THINK YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME, YET I WAS WRONG ABOUT THAT JUST FROM TONIGHT, SO WHATS TO SAY YOU WON'T GIVE IN TO HER?"_

_"FOR GOD SAKE, ABBY! MAYBE YOU DO TAKE THINGS TO HEART!" Marcus screamed._

_Abby, who's chest was rising and falling fast, looked at Marcus with wide eyes silently._

_"I HAVE BEEN WORRIED FOR THREE WEEKS NOW THAT I MAY JUST BE WAY OVER MY HEAD WITH THIS BABY THING. THAT MAYBE IT WAS A SIGN THAT I SHOULD JUST GIVE UP. BUT I HOPED...I HOPED THAT MAYBE I JUST HAD TO KEEP TRYING AND MAYBE IT WOULD WORK. SO IM SORRY THAT ME BEING TOO UPSET ABOUT THIS IS STUPID TO YOU!"_

_"ITS NOT THAT I FIND STUPID, ITS THE FACT YOU WOULD THINK I'D GO HAVE SEX WITH DIANNA OF ALL PEOPLE," Marcus yelled._

_"WHY NOT? SHE IS YOUNGER BY THREE YEARS THAN ME, YET SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S IN HER MID THIRTIES. HOW DO I KNOW YOU WON'T REPEAT HISTORY?" she shouted._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT, IF THATS HOW YOU THINK OF ME ABBY, MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T EVEN GET MARRIED. MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST END THIS NOW?" He yelled._

_"FINE!" she yelled back._

_And just like that, Marcus had left her house with a slam of the door, and left her life._

********************

Abby's phone rang, making her jump. She looked at who was calling, and answered.

"Hey, mum, just-" Clarke began.

"Just checking to see if I'm alive," Abby replied.

"Not funny..." Clarke said, sounding unimpressed at her mums dark sense of humour.

"Sorry..." Abby said softly, feeling guilty.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm coming round later with Pizza for us, ok?" Clarke said.

"Yeah that's fine, Clarke. See you later."

"Ok, bye mum, call me if you need me." Clarke said, and then she went off.

Abby put her face in her hands and rubbed at it in frustration. She felt like such a burden on her daughter these past few months. After her break up with Marcus, she hadn't been looking after herself, and when Clarke visited, she had decided to check in with Abby once a week with a meals and shopping, making sure she was eating.

Clarke had moved out six months ago, and was now living in an apartment with her girlfriend, Lexa. Lexa would sometimes come round with Clarke. Abby noticed they weren't as touchy feely in front of her like they use to be. Probably not wanting to make her realise what she use to have. She felt so guilty about it. Just because her relationship had ended badly, doesn't mean Clarke had to be subtle about hers in front of her.

When she went to work, she was able to forget about Marcus for the day. She had people to save, being a doctor, and once her mind was in doctor mode, nothing else could distract her. But when she was home, and nights being the worst she was left with her thoughts. Every night, she would cry and get little sleep. She missed him.

When she had calmed down after a few days, it finally had hit her on how worked up she had gotten herself. She had every right to be angry and upset about Dianna and her comments, and even at Marcus for not saying anything. But she had been out of line to come out with his history with Dianna. He wasn't a cheater. That's when she had wondered if maybe she should call him, and sit down to have a good long chat without arguing. But every time she picked up the phone, she told herself that maybe he had moved on.

But she couldn't. Not like that. She had known Marcus for over twenty years, and had loved him for ten. She still loved him now.

Abby picked up her phone and clicked onto the contact she wanted to ring, and waited, while her heart beat fast in her chest...

**Marcus ******

 

Marcus opened his eyes and slowly got up from the sofa he'd been sleeping on. His head was killing him, his throat was dry, and he felt like he was going to throw up. He legged it quickly to the bathroom, praying he would make it in time. Thelonious would kill him if he ruined his carpet.

He made it to the bathroom and emptied his stomach in the toilet. After a few minutes, and taking extra time to get his bearings, bent over with his hands on his legs, he stood up and found himself staring into the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was filthy and stuck out everywhere, he hadn't shaved in who knows how long, and he looked ill. He had bags under his eyes, thanks to the sleep he hadn't gotten.

Then he noticed the post it note on the mirror that had writing on it. He pulled it off and read it.

Marcus, I won't be back till late. Take some medication for the hang over, and drink plenty. Please try to eat something, and PLEASE, get a shower and a shave today if you can thanks. -T.

Marcus noticed the tablets already there near the sink, in a little pot. He took them and swallowed them, trying not to gag, and made his way out of the bathroom, back down stairs.

He entered the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He took a big gulp, realising how dehydrated he was. Thelonious had been looking after him like this for months now. He left him notes around when he was out,reminding Marcus to take care of himself. Marcus realised without Thelonious, he would probably not have remembered to eat and would be dead by now.

He would force down bits of food, not really noticing the taste. He didn't shower nearly enough, and he slept on Thelonious' sofa.

He had made it to his friends house two hours after his argument with Abby, drunk. That was how he ended up most nights now. He drank until he passed out. Thelonious had tried to stop him, but in the end, left him to it. He wouldn't listen to him. He had left his job, not wanting to see Dianna's face ever again.

After he had cooled down, he had started thinking it all through again. All of it. Every word Abby had said. Every word he had said. He wish he had stood by her side and told Dianna it was none of her business. He should of put Abby first, before his stupid job. He should of opened his mouth. Abbys words about him possibly cheating on her with Dianna, had hurt. He had said things back too. They hadn't meant them, he knew that, but they shouldn't have said them.

He had thought about calling her, but figured she would just not answer. So he just sat here everyday, pining for her, missing her. It hurt. He missed her laugh, and the way she smiled. The way her mouth kissed his. He missed running his hands through her gorgeous hair. He missed her.

Marcus' phone rang, making him jump. He pulled it off the table and looked to see who was bothering to call. As he read the name, his eyes widened. It was her. Her name in big letters.

Not wanting to leave it ringing and to miss her call he answered it, and placed the phone to his ear, his heart beating fast.

At first, there was nothing...then he heard her.

"Marcus, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to speak to right now, but...I-I miss you."

Marcus' heart ached at how quiet she was when she said those three last words.

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk. Not over the phone, but talk...in person. You don't have to though, and you can hang up on me right now-"

"Ok..." He said without thinking. He heard her take a deep breathe.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," he said quietly, and ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Marcus**

Twenty minutes. That was how long he had to get ready, until Abby arrived at Thelonious'. After ending the call, he started rushing around the room, making sure the place looked clean enough. Turns out, the only thing needing to be sorted, was his made bed on the couch, he had been sleeping on these past four months. He folded up the blanket and got rid of the pillows, hiding them in the cupboard in the wardrobe in Thelonious' room.

He managed to take a quick shower, which took him less than ten minutes, and then he was rushing back into Thelonious' room again for his clothes. He ended up picking a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved plain shirt. After dressing speedily (and falling over while trying to get into his jeans), he went back into the living room to fetch his phone, so he could see the time. Six minutes to go.

Marcus ran his hands through his hair, which was still a bit wet, and onto his face. He began to pace nervously, his face in his hands. Marcus stopped pacing, when he felt the stubble on his fingers and ran to the bathroom.

 Marcus looked into the mirror at the scruffy, long beard on his face. He grabbed the razor on the side and began to get to work as fast as he could.

  **Abby**

Abby stared at Thelonious' front door for a few more seconds, before knocking onto it with her knuckle three times. Her heart was beating quickly and she had to tighten her hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

Suddenly, she could hear faint footsteps that were quickly getting louder as they made their way to the door, followed by swearing. She raised her eyebrows at that. Abby braced herself as the door was unlocked, trying to keep her breathing even. The door opened, revealing Marcus, standing there, holding a handful of red stained tissue to the side of his face, near his chin.

"Marcus! What happened?," Abby heard herself blurt out.

 Marcus was staring at her while wincing in pain. His eyes stared at her before he muttered "Shaving too fast."

 The nerves Abby felt before, were gone, replaced by the need to tend to Marcus' cut. The 'Dr. Griffin' part of her had awakened. She placed her hand on Marcus' arm, gently pulling him with her, as she entered the house.

 "Sit here," she said, leading Marcus to the couch, "I'll be back with the first aid kit."

Abby found a first aid box (including some ointment) in the cupboard of Thelonious' kitchen and made her way back into the living room, where Marcus was still holding the tissue to his chin. He turned to look at her as he heard her enter the room. Abby couldn't help but notice that his cheeks were flushed as she sat down next to him on the couch, while placing the first aid box and ointment onto the small table near the couch.

 Abby turned herself to look at Marcus. "Can I take a look?," she asked him.

 Marcus took the tissue away from his chin so Abby could inspect the cut. It wasn't too deep that it needed stitches, but Marcus had made a cut big enough to lose a lot of blood than normal for shaving. Most cuts caused by a nick of a razor are small enough, that only a tiny bit of tissue is needed to cover it until the blood stopped. The cause of Marcus' cut to Abby was shaving too fast. It had to be that.

 "Well, the blood has calmed a little, but I'll need to wipe the blood off your face and put some ointment on it. Is that ok?," Abby said, looking Marcus in the eyes.

 Marcus nodded, not taking his eyes off hers.

 Abby took the tissue out of Marcus' hand and began to wipe the blood off his face. She did this in silence. Marcus sat there, not saying a word. Then she moved onto the ointment. When Abby began to rub the ointment onto Marcus', she heard Marcus gasp.

 "Sorry," she said, although she knew it wasn't because her touching his cut had hurt him.

 Abby gently rubbed the ointment over the now clean cut, trying to stay focused, instead of letting the fact she was touching Marcus' face distract her. Once she was done with the ointment and put it onto the table, Abby saw Marcus let out a breath.

 "Oh wait...," she started, reaching into the First Aid box. Abby pulled out a plaster, which made Marcus look at her as if he was thinking "Are you kidding me?"

 "The blood could still start again. Just wear this plaster for a bit until then," Abby said, and she placed the plaster onto his cut.

 Now that his cut had been tended to, Abby began to remember why she had come to him in the first place, and could feel the doctor side of her leave, while the nervous part of her came back again.

 Marcus was also began to look nervous, realising that there were no more distractions to deal with.

  _Come on, Abby. You made the call, you told him you missed him. Talk to him._

 Abby didn't know how to start. It had been months since they had talked...well, shouted at each other, more like. How does she do this? Abby took a deep breath, before she decided to just come out with it all.

 "I missed you, Marcus," she said, almost too quiet to hear. Abby looked him in the eyes. "After I had time to calm down, to think...I realised how wrong I was, to say all those things about you and Diana. I know you wouldn't do that to me. Whatever happened between you and Diana, it was a long time ago. I let Diana's words get to me, because...I was worried that I was never going to get pregnant, because of my age. I was still hoping that it might just work. But Diana was saying everything I was already worried about. Then she just had to bring Clarke into it. She really knows how to press my buttons. I shouldn't have snapped at you, Marcus. I shouldn't have said what I said. I wanted to call you, but I thought you might not want to here from me. Then I called you today because I knew I had to talk to you. I am really sorry, Marcus."

 After Abby had finished all that she had wanted to say, she stared at Marcus while trying to get her breathing back, after rushing out all that she had to say.

 "I wanted to call you too," was the first thing Marcus said to her. "I didn't know if you wanted anything to do with me anymore. You were right about me not saying anything, though. I should of told her to stop. I should of just left right there, or said something. It wasn't right to let her say all that. It was none of her business. And I'm sorry I just sat there, Abs. I missed you so much, too."

 Abby could feel tears falling from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. She noticed Marcus' eyes were watering as well. She looked away from him, trying to compose herself.

 Suddenly, Abby felt Marcus' hand take hold of hers, making her look up at him, with red puffy eyes.

 "If only we had spoken sooner," Abby croaked, giving Marcus a small smile.

 "If only," he replied.

 "So...what are we going to do?," Abby asked him.

 "Well, we could stop being apart from each other? If you want that as well?" he said.

 "Oh, I really want that," Abby replied, letting out a chuckle.

 Marcus suddenly moved closer to her, until his chest was touching hers, and his arms were wrapped around her. Abby sighed at the contact, nuzzling into his chest, while her arms were wrapped around him. She felt him bring her even closer to him, and his hands were stroking her back. One of her hands found it's way into his hair, stroking his locks.

 She could feel him pull away from her, making her worry, until his face was close to hers, his eyes on her lips, waiting. Abby leaned in a little closer, until her lips were almost touching his.

 "I've missed your kisses too," she whispered.

 Marcus closed the gap between them, and his lips kissed hers hungrily. Abby kissed him back desperately, while her hands were in his hair.

 After what felt like a couple of minutes, both of them pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was part 2! I'm so sorry it's taken me months to update. I really hope this is ok. I haven't written in a while. Big thank you to my fanfic beta fairy, Rhonda! She's awesome, reading my writing, making sure it's ok. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this, and I am glad I continued this, instead of leaving it like I did. Hopefully I can start writing more Kabby fics. I LOVE writing for them. Please leave what you thought :).

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for months, thanks to listening to sad music. I would like to thank Rhonda for helping with ideas on how to start the argument. Thank you!


End file.
